


For the Heart I Once Had

by KathyChang_1908



Series: Nightwish for Nightwing [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Batfamily (DCU), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyChang_1908/pseuds/KathyChang_1908
Summary: 迪克格雷森的成长史
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Nightwish for Nightwing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839571
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最初于2017年发表于lofter

布鲁斯偶尔会感到惊奇，当他意识到当年那个固执冲动的第一任罗宾已经成长为这样温柔包容的青年。这种惊奇在那次受到精神攻击屏障重建时达到了顶点：迷宫幻境里他见到了从未遇见过他的时空里偏激的少年迪克，醒来后却看到迪克温和地引导三个哨兵平和入眠。

他旁敲侧击地问起过，而迪克只是轻描淡写地说：“小时候我可一直以为自己是哨兵，自然会本能地反抗另一个哨兵的控制，所以才会总是跟你争吵啊。现在嘛，我早就习惯怎么做好一个向导啦。”可是布鲁斯才不信。被灯戒认定为地球最强向导的哈尔·乔丹性格上还是免不了冲动和叛逆，黄太阳光下最强的哨兵超人也足够温和稳重，这种事和哨兵向导的身份绝对一点关系都没有。

与幻境中出现的情节不同，布鲁斯并不是在父母被杀时觉醒。他成为哨兵时12岁，过于繁杂的信息瞬间涌来让他感官过载。成为蝙蝠侠之后他更加厌恶自己的哨兵本能：蝙蝠侠不应该好斗易怒、暴躁失控，蝙蝠侠应该时刻保持敏锐和冷静。他让韦恩企业开发更安全高效的抑制剂，努力把自己伪装成没有哨兵向导身份的普通人。他训练自己的精神动物潜行，直到那只蝙蝠可以比他更好地隐入黑暗。

八岁的男孩跪在父母的血泊中，空洞的蓝眼睛里流出泪水。他曾经是那个孩子。他再也不是那个孩子。布鲁斯拥抱迪克的时候觉得是在拥抱一个更年轻版本的自己。但是迪克与他不同，迪克没有固执地坚持一直哀悼下去，而是逐渐找回希望和快乐。尽管不愿承认，但是活泼热情的迪克给布鲁斯的生活带来了第一束阳光。

其实事情早就有了端倪，可惜自诩世界最佳侦探的布鲁斯并没有发觉。成为罗宾的迪克总是对自己要求严苛，过度渴求导师的认可。但是那时候布鲁斯以为迪克只是为了更好地复仇和打击罪犯而希望自己变得更强。

真正开始脱离控制是因为正义联盟。因为厌恶哨兵本能，布鲁斯用抑制剂将自己包装成普通人，而他强大的精神、领导力和部署规划能力让所有人都开始猜测他其实是向导，即使是正义联盟也对他的向导能力心悦诚服。哨兵本能中的领地意识被大家自动解读成向导对局势的掌控欲。布鲁斯没打算对大家解释什么，但他以为超人是知道他的哨兵身份的，毕竟那时他们已经互相坦诚了秘密身份。可惜也许氪星的哨兵向导系统与地球不同，拥有超级感官的克拉克只能确定他觉醒过特殊身份，却并不知道具体情形，还偏偏带跑了迪克。鬼知道克拉克给迪克讲了什么乱七八糟的，总之迪克开始坚信布鲁斯是向导。

因为哨兵向导过于稀有，没有觉醒的青少年往往被默认为普通人，所以布鲁斯从没跟迪克讲过哨兵向导的事情。而一片赤诚的迪克却从此以哨兵的标准竭尽所能训练自己，从心智到能力。他想为布鲁斯而战，想要让布鲁斯骄傲。他希望当自己觉醒时能够真的成为布鲁斯的哨兵。

他确实做到了让布鲁斯骄傲。活泼花哨的罗宾成为了哥谭犯罪者的噩梦，蝙蝠侠与罗宾成为了活力双雄，成为了平等的搭档。但是当迪克觉醒的时候，一切都乱了套。

那是少年泰坦建立之后罗宾第一次参与哥谭的夜巡（说真的，除了加斯作为亚特兰蒂斯人没有哨兵向导系统，队伍里其他人都是哨兵，要融合成一个集体显然还有很长的路要走），回蝙蝠洞的路上迪克发起了低烧，躺在蝙蝠车里昏昏沉沉。紧接着蝙蝠车里炸开了一阵浓烈的香气：那是海棠的花香，罗勒的异国风情，大叶女贞的树叶碾碎后微涩的清甜。那是向导的信息素。布鲁斯猛地踩下刹车给自己补了一针抑制剂，而迪克醒过来后看着柔软的灰白色小毛球蹭着自己的脸颊，只觉得自我认知一下子有些崩塌。


	2. Chapter 2

觉醒之后迪克的气息并非一直如此复杂又浓烈，而是长期保持单纯的花香味道。迪克不喜欢自己信息素的味道，他觉得太柔软、让人觉得软弱，还有些女孩子气（这个观点后来在他和芭芭拉交往的时候可是被拎出来好好训了一顿）。

布鲁斯倒是很喜欢。作为长年使用抑制剂的成年哨兵，如今身旁有一个向导的存在，即使无关联结、只是单纯亲人一般的陪伴，向导的信息素也会对哨兵过载的感官起到极大的镇静作用。只要有迪克在身边，他就足够冷静足够理智，确信自己决不会崩溃失控越界。

罗宾让蝙蝠侠变得柔和了，许多人这样说。人们说蝙蝠侠以前是一个传递恐惧的复仇幽灵，现在却成了小孩子都会趴在窗边等待的英雄形象。人们说现在蝙蝠侠揍坏蛋都不再那么苦大仇深了，而是充满叽叽喳喳的笑话和糟糕双关语。而那时的他们想，这也未必是一件坏事。蝙蝠侠是罗宾的导师和引领者，但事实上他们双方都从对方身上学到了许多东西，他们都因对方的存在而更加强大。

他们是最好的搭档。他们是绝对信任的伙伴。他们是怀着同样愿望坚守同样原则的战友。他们是活力双雄。

然而矛盾的种子已经显露端倪。

布鲁斯是哨兵。即使他一直因为厌恶而压抑哨兵的本能，他还是个哨兵。哨兵对向导免不了天生的过度保护，当向导在他眼前受到伤害时他会震怒失去理智；哨兵暴躁冲动的天性更是让他在冲突发生时不会妥协解释而是争吵反击。

布鲁斯也是向导。虽然他不是生理意义的向导，但他会被认错就是因为突出的向导特征。向导对哨兵的行为有控制欲，需要对方及时的服从。向导的权威不应被挑战。

迪克是向导。即使他还未达到完全体、精神动物也还是幼年状态，他依然是个向导。他早已将泰坦划归在他的羽翼下，以向导的身份将泰坦凝聚成坚不可摧的阵线和温暖默契的家庭。他的心有一部分完全属于这里。

迪克也是哨兵。这些年一直以来用哨兵的要求训练自己，他对自我的认知一直是哨兵。他变得好斗又易怒，总是争强好胜把自己逼得太紧，不管对手是红X、兰西德和叮咚老爹还是蜂巢与邪恶兄弟会。他拼命战斗拼命提升自己，揽了太多责任又坚信超级英雄没有假期。

当双方都是矛盾的复合体，冲突就产生了。他想保护他远离战斗却又想逼他变得更强；他想令他骄傲又想逃离他建立自己的关系网。他以向导的身份下命令，而他以哨兵的身份反抗哨兵的命令。

于是矛盾终于在那场暴雨中彻底激化。他从重伤中恢复，就再也没穿上那身罗宾制服。

有时布鲁斯会怀疑这段搭档关系对迪克来说究竟是拯救还是阻碍，毕竟在他身边时那只天鹅一直都是灰白色的小小一团从没成长，在他们决裂后的某次重逢时他才第一次看到长大的天鹅，也许……也许这说明了这段搭档关系不怎么健康。

多年后的迪克会注视着他的眼睛温和而不容拒绝地告诉他，是你拯救了我，你教导我引领我训练我，以身作则教会我成为更好的人。我的一切都归功于你。你是我的英雄。

但是在这个时间点，布鲁斯还处在挫败苦闷中，想着那只鸟儿究竟是什么时候突然长大。

那只鸟儿是什么时候长大的？布鲁斯未曾见证，毕竟那段时间他自己已几乎被巨大的痛苦打垮。芭芭拉也不曾看到，那时她刚刚坐进轮椅，还没有觉醒成名为神谕的超级向导——事实上她和后来来到这个家族的孩子们一样只见过强大包容的成年大天鹅优雅的模样。

那次星际任务归来后迪克把自己锁在泰坦塔的房间里无论如何都不出来。眼睁睁看着那只雏鸟在门外猛地张开巨大的羽翼，甚至能看见爆裂扬起的血丝、听得见骨骼碎裂重组的声音，整个泰坦塔所有哨兵全都惊慌失措几近崩溃。罗伊咆哮着冲过去砸迪克的房间门，唐娜望着天鹅失声痛哭。

最后是同样红着眼眶的沃利拉住了罗伊。他记得那天神速力突然涌入身体时自家羚羊全身的骨骼打碎重生的剧痛，周围哨兵向导环境的变化在那时是绝对的折磨，他几乎控制不住攻击了专程来找他的哈尔叔叔。现在只有让无属性的科丽先去安抚迪克平复他的心情，那之后他们才能拥抱他们的朋友而不给他带来更大的痛苦。

“他的味道变了。”科丽迷茫地说，绿眼睛里满是哀伤。

杰森对此毫不知情，毕竟他罗宾时代没有觉醒，是复活改变了他的体质。

多年之后当罗伊和科丽对他提起这件事时，杰森自然也是完全不相信。他想他做罗宾时和迪克关系并没有好到哪里去，迪克凭什么因为他的死而觉醒成完全体？如果真是为了他，为什么他刚刚复活回来时也没见迪克对他多友好？

“是因为责任。”很久以后提姆这样对他分析，“感情上你们关系不太好是因为那时他在生布鲁斯的气，但责任上他认为作为兄长和前一任罗宾他本该引导你保护你。你的死让他觉得辜负了对你的责任，这种情况下‘感情不好’的现实带来的不是安慰，而是更深的自责。”

所以那之后他再也不像原来那样有自己的小脾气，再也不像原来那样随心所欲地冲动暴躁。所以那之后他成了最宽容的向导，毫无怨言地承担下作为兄长作为搭档作为队伍领袖作为城市守护者的所有责任。所以他一面成为了更温柔的好哥哥、凝聚起这个家庭，另一面却比原本争强好胜的小哨兵更加工作狂，再不让自己被负面情绪影响决策。

但是这就是我们爱着的他啊。提姆伸手摸了摸雪鸮纯白的羽毛，放任自己陷入回忆。


	3. Chapter 3

首先需要强调的是，提姆·德雷克的雪鸮是一只正处于巅峰状态的雌性鸟儿。

雪鸮羽毛上的黑色斑点会随着年龄的增长而消失变白，而雌雪鸮总是比雄雪鸮有更多的黑斑。所以像提姆的精神动物这样黑斑极少整体很白的雌性雪鸮无疑是状态不太对的。鉴于绝大多数人的精神动物与本人性别相反，杰森曾经围着提姆转了好几圈最后得出结论提姆肯定是个小姑娘，然后被雪鸮追着啄了好几口。

至于衰老论更是不可能啦。对于正常人来说，精神动物自产生起只会有一次年龄状态的蜕变，它的蜕变标志着哨兵向导正是成长为完全体。这个世界上确实存在一些哨兵和向导，他们遭受重大创伤（譬如相互连接的哨兵向导伴侣的死亡），精神动物一夜间衰老，整个人的精神状态也会从此变得不堪一击；但是红罗宾显然不是这种情况。提姆有着极其强大的精神力，他的雪鸮也明显处于最强壮的青年状态，甚至可以很骄傲地说她是这个家里最具有攻击性的鸟儿。……也许除了卡珊的毕方——说真的毕方算鸟吗？

总之那只雪鸮现在不老。它只是浴火重生。

或者也算是老过？

史蒂芬妮说过这个家没一个人是正常觉醒的。布鲁斯和迪克这两个属性认知障碍先不论，杰森和芭芭拉迟来的觉醒、她自己精神动物的变形要怪糟糕的人生经历，达米安过早觉醒是刺客联盟的诱导，卡珊在来到这个家之前被以提升哨兵爆发力的理由刻意压抑了精神动物的形成。而提姆的异常状态最早的起源……大概要怪迪克？

当格雷森夫妇的惨死在幼年提姆的视网膜上烙下印痕时，未成形的感知触角在自我保护机制的作用下提早开始悄悄生长。几年后，意识深处噗的一声钻出了一个黑白相间的绒球。如果计算一下具体日期他们会发现，那正是迪克·格雷森加入少年泰坦、觉醒为向导的日子。

只是因为他还没觉醒为向导，精神动物与本人之间没有生命联系，所以那时那只雪鸮并没有固定形态，而是在慢慢长大，就像一只真正的鸟。他起初没想过有什么不对，毕竟自己不是向导嘛。后来觉醒为向导后鸟儿的生长速度慢了很多，按这个速度来算鸟儿的寿命大概比他还长不少，就更不用担心了。

事实上那段日子他几乎没什么需要担心的，一切都是那么好，有布鲁斯的教导和迪克的引领，有康纳和巴特让人头痛却又无比温暖的陪伴，一个崭新的世界在他的面前展开。他拖着布鲁斯走出丧子之痛；他接受迪克的向导训练，也给迪克一个放松自己扮演哨兵角色的空间；他将向导能力融入本能，成为无法取代的优秀领导者。他踏出一条属于自己的道路，他不是任何人的替代品。

但是少年的心能承担多少苦难呢。

史蒂芬妮的知更鸟在他面前碎成一千片。康纳的陨落一遍遍慢镜头回放。父亲的尸体躺在几步外的地方安静得可怕。

他给人的印象总是冷静的、敏锐的，他的视线总是像雪鸮一样锐利。但希望的孤灯在血海上飘摇，谁也不知道哪一阵风会将它吹灭。就连他自己，也是在成为红罗宾离开哥谭的时候、在雪鸮的羽毛一夜间几乎褪尽了黑色痕迹的时候，才意识到那只鸟儿早已开始由内而外的枯朽。

雪鸮即将衰老而死的时候提姆在柏林高处的冷风里熬了一天两夜。第二个清晨来临前，那只雪鸮在孤独死寂中焕发了新的生机，一身白色羽毛并没有换下，但他能感受到鸟儿温热的躯体蕴藏着极具爆发力的年轻力量。他脱胎换骨，自此无坚不摧。

他坠落下来被迪克接住时就已经感受到年长向导的气息与以前不太相同。张扬的香料味道融合沉淀成一种更加厚重悠远的韵味，但那不是重点。

他意识到迪克身上那种桀骜的外放的哨兵气质完全不见了，成了一个彻彻底底的向导。就好像……他也同样经历了一场脱胎换骨。

他是维系众多观点冲突的家庭成员的纽带，是指挥者与掌控者，是归途的灯塔，是“这个家的向导”。

许多事提姆都是很久之后才知道的。

例如很久之后他才知道偶尔重逢时迪克身边没有那只天鹅并不是偶然，也并不完全是因为不希望精神动物的变化暴露蝙蝠侠面具之下换了一个人。

例如很久之后他才知道那一夜两天隐约间嗅到的青苹果味道不是错觉——更确切地说其实是大叶女贞树叶的味道。

例如很久之后他才联想到那段时间他和迪克的关系与许多年前迪克和布鲁斯之间的关系其实很相似。

自由与约束。保护与信任。情感与理智。哥谭与更广阔的世界。第一与唯一。志同道合与殊途同归。哨兵与向导。向导与哨兵。

又或者说……

布鲁斯是迪克的安全网，而迪克是他的。


End file.
